


Everything Will Be Alright

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Tokiya offers Ayaka some comfort after she learns some heartbreaking news about one of her favorite K-pop boy groups.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Character(s), Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Kudos: 3





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on November 1st, 2019.
> 
> At the time, I was really devastated by the recent news about MONSTA X, so I wrote this self-indulgent fic to give myself some hope.
> 
> You can also read it on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13445843/1/Everything-Will-Be-Alright),[Tumblr](https://diamondpencilsz.tumblr.com/post/189482214199/everything-will-be-alright),or on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/diamondpencilsz/art/Everything-Will-Be-Alright-822368552).

“Hanamori-san, will you please tell me what’s wrong? I can’t stand seeing you like this.”, Tokiya questions, a nervous look on his face. He slowly walks towards Ayaka, her hands buried in her face. In her lap is her cellphone with the Twitter app open.

Before Tokiya can ask again, Ayaka picks up her phone and hands it to him. As soon as he glances at it, he notices that the app is on the “For you” section on the search page. Immediately, the first thing that catches his eye is the caption that read, “K-pop star Wonho leaves MONSTA X.”

“This all happened so sudden. I don’t know what to do!” Ayaka finally broke her silence before bursting into tears.

Being unaware of the situation, Tokiya decided to do some research. After reading through various tweets and articles, he finally understood Ayaka’s frustrations.

“This isn’t fair, Tokiya! Wonho did nothing wrong! I know that I should respect his decision, but I just can’t! I can’t let him get torn away from his family!” Ayaka looked up at Tokiya, her face red and covered in drying tear streams.

“I’m sure everything will work out in the end. I understand you’re hurt, but it’s not the end of the world.”

Tokiya then sat next to Ayaka and gently wrapped his arm around her as she continued to sob.

“I understand you’re trying to help me, but it’s just not going to work. I’m too upset.”, Ayaka stubbornly replied, turning away.

A small sigh escaped Tokiya’s mouth. Indeed, this situation was difficult for him to comprehend. Ayaka was a big fan of MONSTA X, and the fact that one of the members was leaving due to these horrendous rumors took a hard toll on her. However, he didn’t want to her lose all hope entirely.

“I don’t want you to give up. As I said, it’s not the end of the world. Something will work out eventually. These things work in mysterious ways. There’s always a way to change everything.”

Ayaka turned back to Tokiya, as he continued to reassure her, “I’m confident that Wonho doesn’t want to leave you all behind either. Just don’t give up, ok?”

The tears couldn’t help but start to form again after listening to him. Deep down, Ayaka knows that there’s always a chance to turn things back around, but negative thoughts couldn’t help but bubble up in her head.

“I know that, Tokiya. But…I’m scared. I’m really scared.”, she mumbled, burying her head in Tokiya’s chest.

Tokiya couldn’t help but sympathize with Ayaka. This sudden change was not going to be easy to adjust, so all she could do was worry about the future.

“I understand. Please don’t forget that I’ll always be here for you if you need me. I don’t want to see you suffering alone.”, Tokiya responded as he pulled Ayaka into a hug. She couldn’t help but quietly sob some more as he squeezed her tighter.

“I promise that everything will be alright.”


End file.
